What's Yours is Mine
by writeeofpassage
Summary: Holmes takes something of Watson's, and Watson wants it back. The problem is, you can't really argue with Holmes' logic.


_**A/N:** Okay so after posting this I will proceed to take a shower and then work on making a suitable review for a massive history test I have tomorrow, and then spend the rest of my hellish night studying it – while of course stopping to watch Heroes when it airs, or the old 'A Bit of Fry and Laurie' DVDs. My night will not be fun. So, before that nightmare begins, I wanted to let off some steam. I actually have a bunch of oneshot/drabble ideas for these two that I have jotted down. I hope to get through them this week, while of course still working on "After the Fact". Enjoy!_

_**What's Yours Is Mine. **  
_

"HOLMES!" Watson screamed, stomping violently into Holmes' room.

Caught off guard, Holmes' head shot up, and he jerked off the chair in which he was seated, colliding with the floor, and lying sprawled there, a look of annoyed expectation on his face. "What?"

"Where is it?" Watson growled, his voice still maintaining an aggressive tone, though not as severe as it'd just been. The sight of Holmes crashing to the floor may have lightened his mood slightly.

"Where is _what_?" Holmes asked, slowly getting to his feet and wiping the palms of his hands against the slacks that adorned his legs. Dust smears smudged against the black. He sighed in annoyance.

"You know _what_ Holmes."

"No Watson," Holmes stated in his most patronizing manner, his lips twitching in amusement as his friend's face contorted with frustration, "I do not know what. That is why I asked."

"My hat." Watson explained.

"What hat?" Holmes asked innocently.

"My favourite hat, Holmes!" The doctor snapped, his thin shred of patience dwindling even further.

"Oh – you mean, _this_ hat?" The detective produced a well curved black bowler and placed it on his head.

"Holmes!" Watson fumed, "That's my hat, give it back!"

"Ahh – I thought we were friends Watson. What's yours is mine - so why can't I wear it too?"

Watson sighed, "You've got that wrong Holmes. The saying goes 'what's mine is yours,' not 'what's yours is mine.'"

"Well," Holmes interrupted, "If what's mine is yours, than what you have was given to you by me, which means that I can take it back because what's yours, is in actuality mine, because I gave it to you in the first place – Correct?" He asked.

Watson stared at his friend, dumbfounded, then shook away the shock. "Whatever Holmes, can I just please have that hat."

"Oh – of course." Holmes conceded, tipping it off his head and extending his hat-clutching-hand towards Watson, "All you had to do was ask, you know?"

Watson swallowed back the agonized cry of frustration that bubbled in his throat, "Thanks Holmes," he choked as he snatched the hat roughly from his friend's hand.

"Watson, it is just a hat. Why do you need it so badly anyways?"

"I'm wearing it tonight when I go out with Mary."

As soon as he said those words, he knew it was a poor answer, he should have lied, he should have just _lied_. But, this was Holmes, he could never lie to Holmes – at least not successfully.

Holmes' demeanour immediately shifted and he leapt after Watson's fleeing form, desperately trying to get the hat back.

By the time the night was over, Holmes had chased him around the building three times, snuck up on him and stolen the hat, then Watson had found him and kicked his legs out from under him, taking the hat back, which then led to Holmes setting a brilliant trap and tripping Watson, finally getting the hat back into his own possession. When this prolonged chase had finally ended, it was too late for Watson to leave, and he was sure that Mary would have long since stopped waiting for him.

"Congratulations Holmes, you ruined my plans." He mumbled bitterly.

"How did I ruin your plans?" Holmes asked, shrugging off Watson's furious glare, "You're the one who chose not to go, you could have just worn a different hat, or none at all."

Watson sighed in frustration, honestly - that thought had never even occurred to him.

_**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this - at least a little. Sorry it wasn't too great - I am in a rush, what did you expect? Please review! _


End file.
